yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 018
The Ancient Forest: Invitation to the Spirits' World is the eighteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Due to Rex Godwin's special permission, a consolation game is to be held. Ruka is called to participate. Rua is unable to substitute and Ruka reluctantly comes forward. Her opponent Professor Frank has a trip to the Duel Monsters Spirit World planned. Summary Jeager and Frank's meeting Jeager talks with Frank in a poorly lit chamber. Light peers in through a bared window, leaving most of Frank's face hidden in shadow. Jeager apologizes for having Frank lose his Duel on purpose, due to the turn of events. There is a certain duelist they would appreciate him saving his abilities for. At the Stadium The crowd watch Yusei, who has just won his Turbo Duel against Mukuro. Rua boasts to Tenpei about Yusei's skills, until he is shot down by Ruka, who reminds him how he lost in the first round. Rua burrys his shame, acting innocent, as he says Ruka is the one who lost. As the two bicker the MC announces that Godwin has made a proposition. All players who lost in the first round are to participate in a consolation game. Rua gets excited ready to play as Ruka again. As Rua looks though his Deck, considering reorganizing it, he asks Ruka if he can borrow her clothes again. Another disagreement between the duo is cut off by the MC as he prepares to call out the participants in the next Duel. Ruka's name is called out, Rua stands up, without having made any change in outfit, but the spotlight drops on Ruka. In a competitor's room Bommer notes that that must be the real Ruka, the imposter, he dueled, showed some fine dueling. He wonders how the real thing will fare. Ruka gets uneasy, considering what to do. She doesn't want to duel, considering she gets really tired from dueling. The crowds chants for Ruka begin to heat up. Rua sits back disappointed, that after getting a chance to duel Yusei, he's sorry to see it has to end like this. Ruka reluctantly steps up and gathers her Duel Disk under her arms. As Rua leaves her companions, Yanagi asks Rua about her Deck. Rua tells him how Ruka had built a "Spirit Deck", since she was able to communicate with Duel Spirits, who told her to make a Spirit Deck. Slightly puzzled, Himuro asks that that be ran by him again. Rua continues as he says that she gets tired after hearing the Spirit's voices, explaining why she gets tired after a Duel. Timidly Ruka makes her way down a flight of steps to the arena with the spotlight and the audience's attention following her. Godwin's box room Jack having just learnt Ruka is a Signer talks with Rex Godwin, who explains that the consolation game, is to affirm that she is a Signer. A click of his finger summons a holographic screen of Akutsu. Whilst twirling, Akutsu takes lapses to explain that they need a small reading on his D-Sensor to prove she is a Signer. A wave of Godwin's hand dismisses the projection. He then pulls another holographic screen of Ruka. He touches some buttons on the screen, as he tells how they entered her in the tournament upon learning of an incident from eight years ago. A swish of his hand pushes the screen over to Jack and causes a number more screens of Ruka eight years ago to crop up around it. He informs Jack, that eight years ago, Ruka had fallen into a coma, while dueling. Pointing his finger in front of him calls up another projection of Rua in the audience. Rua had always been by her side, calling her name. One month later she recovered, he explains. Jeager interupts as Jack asks how this relates to Signers, telling him that after the coma, she claimed to have been in the World of Duel Monster Spirits for that time. Jeager works the magic with the projections as he brings up one of the Nazca Lines, while talking about theories of the origins of Duel Monsters. Godwin continues that after the eight years, neither of the twins have any recollection of those events. He feels that taking her back to that world is in order, as they might learn her true power. The Duel The MC calls out the prodigy Ruka. Her Duel Disk fits on neatly, thanks to Yusei's adjustments. Frank is introduced. He walks out and bows to Ruka, saying he is glad to meet her aquaintance. Uneasily, Ruka lets out a "same". He asks how about finding the real her, hidden within the inner depths of her conciousness. Ruka then hears another voice, make a squeaking whisper. She responds to it mentally, "Yeah, you have the same uneasy feeling". Hoping to end the Duel as soon as possible, she Summons her first Spirit, "Sunny Pixie". Frank brings out "Symmetry Rorschach". He uses the monster to conduct the Rorschach test. He asks her what the monster looks like to her. Ruka is bewildered by the circumstances, but in the crowd, Yanagi and Tenpei call out that its "Crystal Skull" and a butterfly respectively, but Rua is worried about what Ruka's opponent is up to. Reluctantly Ruka says "A Spirit?", as the monster then takes on the form of her monster. The monster then grows a demonic head and attacks her "Sunny Pixie". Ruka yells as her monster is destroyed by it. Frank's voice remaing calm and open, says that test has revealed that she is afraid. He then asks if she is afraid of spirits and fairies. Ruka atempts to begin to explain that that's not how it is, but is cut off by Frank. He says it is fine, he shall clear any worries she has. To do so she must couragously enter the world of the Duel Monster Spirits. He is aware that she can talk to spirits, so deduces that her being in a world of spirits isn't strange at all. Ruka wonders how such a world can exist. Frank then uses "Symmetry Rorschach's" effect, revealing the top card of her Deck. Ruka is slightly relieved to see "Kuribon". Frank calm, as always asks her if she is able to hear its voice. Knowing it to be true, Ruka begins to get more uneasy, she then turns to face Rua in the crowd, right before a flashback of her past. She hears Rua calling her name, but is unsure if that just happened or if she had imagined it. Rua begins to feel Ruka's fear. Frank continues the Duel, Sets two cards and passes to Ruka. Ruka brings out "Kuribon" to her aid. But Frank plays "Guiding Light to the Inner Depths", hypnotizing her as he does so. The sixth card "Ancient Forest" is activated. After explaining its effect, Frank interprets it as a world that doesn't tolerate conflict. Ruka awakens in the World of Duel Monster Spirts. Despite the tranquility of the place, she still feels afraid. Back in reality, Ruka remains in a trance. Frank plays "Gestalt Trap" on "Kuribon". In the Spirit world, the shackle from the Trap appears and wraps itself around "Kuribon". Followed by "Immortal Homeostasis", also targeting "Kuribon". Next Frank Tributes "Symmetry Rorschach" for "Id the Super Demonic Lord". In the Spirit World, Ruka attempts to attend to "Kuribon", but is then confronted by Frank's monster. In reality, Ruka remains motionless. The crowd begin to yell at her, that she's going to lose, if she continues like this. Tenpei notices Rua is experiencing the same loss in concentration. "Kuribon" takes "Id the Super Demonic Lord's", blow but survives due to the effect of "Immortal Homeostasis". Despite its survival Frank explains that "Kuribon" experiences a world of pain, due to its immortality. He then reminds Ruka of her true mission. Remembering conflict isn't tolerated in the forest, Ruka watches Id get destroyed. Her smile of relief is cut short as it revives itself. In reality, the tranced Ruka draws and takes damage from "Immortal Homeostasis" before Summoning "Sunlight Unicorn" and equiping it with "Horn of the Unicorn". In the Spirit World, the unicorn appears ready to assist Ruka. A voice than begins calling her name. She looks around and the voice asks her, if she came to fulfil her promise to protect the Duel Monster Spirit World from the evil ones. Featured Duels Ruka vs Frank Ruka Summons "Sunny Pixie" in Defense Position (ATK: 300/DEF: 400) and ends her turn. Frank Summons "Symmetry Rorschach" in Attack Position (1200/1200). It attacks and destroys "Sunny Pixie". Its effect reveals Ruka's top card, "Kuribon". Frank then Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Ruka Summons "Kuribon" in Attack Position (300/200), and Frank activates "Guiding Light to the Inner Depths", sending Ruka's top 5 cards to the Graveyard (among them "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Fairy King Truesdale"), and then adds the next card to Ruka's hand, "Ancient Forest". Ruka activates it, and ends her turn. Frank activates "Gestalt Trap", targeting "Kuribon", reducing its ATK to 0 and negating its effects. Next, Frank equips "Kuribon" with "Immortal Homeostasis", preventing it from being destroyed by battle. Frank then Tributes "Symmetry Rorschach" to Summon "Id the Super Demonic Lord" (2200/800). He attacks "Kuribon" with "Id the Super Demonic Lord", and it does not get destroyed in battle. (Ruka 1800 Life Points) By the effect of "Ancient Forest", "Id the Super Demonic Lord" is destroyed during the End Phase, but due to "Id the Super Demonic Lord's" effect, it Special Summons itself back to Frank's field. Ruka Summons "Sunlight Unicorn" and equips it with "Horn of the Unicorn" (2500/1700). :Continued next episode... }}